The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing articles and more particularly to an apparatus for dispensing articles such as tickets, cards and the like from a stack. The invention may be used for dispensing pull-tab type lottery tickets; however, it is to be understood that the invention is not exclusively limited to dispensing pull-tab type lottery tickets, but rather may be used with dispensing other types of tickets as well as other types of articles such as cards, including debit cards, telephone cards and the like from a stack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,822 to K. Z. Kasper, which patent is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed an apparatus for dispensing tickets from a stack. The apparatus includes a base. A frame for enclosing a stack of tickets is fixedly mounted on the base. A partition wall whose position can be changed to accommodate tickets of different sizes is removably mounted in the frame. A gate for receiving tickets and allowing only one ticket at a time to pass through is also fixedly mounted on the base. The gate includes a slider element which is adjusted to different heights by a screw having two different sized threads in order to accommodate tickets of different thickness. A toothed blade is disposed underneath the frame and a mechanism which includes a motor driven rack and pinion is coupled to the toothed blade for bringing the toothed blade into engagement with the lowermost ticket in the stack, moving said toothed blade so that the lowermost ticket is transported from the stack into the gate, bringing the toothed blade out of engagement with the ticket and then moving the toothed blade back to engage the next ticket in the stack. A removable weight is seated on top of the stack to push the stack down against the toothed blade. A ticket holder is provided to assist in loading tickets into the frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,161 to K. E. Ericsson there is disclosed an apparatus for feeding sheets, cards, banknotes and the like from a stack, the apparatus comprising a rotary roll which engages the lowermost sheet, card or banknote in the stack, a further roll spaced from and preferably slightly above the first roll, and a strip having a rough coating and so arranged between the two rolls as to extend inside a plane tangent to the peripheries of the rolls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,614 to W. D. K. Ruckert there is disclosed a ticket vending machine wherein an outer housing encloses an inner panel separating a money accepting and ticket dispensing apparatus. The money accepting apparatus releases an internal lever upon insertion of the correct money. This internal lever disengages from a toothed plate which is connected by a shaft to an external hand lever. A pulling of the external hand lever after insertion of the correct money turns multiple gears which cause a cam to actuate to release a ticket retaining gate. In addition, the gears are connected to a cylindrical rear roller which turns a pair of latex bands mounted around the rear roller and a front cylindrical roller mounted on an idler shaft. A weight over the tickets causes frictional pressure to be exerted on the ticket by turning bands and thereby allows the bands to move a single ticket under a raised exit gate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,518 to F. A. Brunn et al there is disclosed an apparatus for printing and issuing tickets which has a circular ticket guide in which a drive cylinder is disposed to selectively rotate in a forward or reverse direction. A ticket magazine feeds a blank ticket into the ticket guide in the forward direction and the cylinder rotates, driving the ticket in the forward or reverse direction in order to execute a series of process steps involved in issuing the written ticket. The tickets are stacked in the magazine obliquely on edge and retained in a pack configuration at the lower end of the magazine by a gravity actuated ticket retainer. Arrayed in an arcuate sequence adjacent the ticket guide in the forward direction are a printing and reading apparatus, a ramped impound aperture, and a ramped issue aperture. A ticket is fed from the hopper in the forward direction and the drive cylinder is rotated to carry the ticket past the printing and reading apparatus where information is written and verified on the ticket. The drive cylinder continues to rotate in the forward direction, carrying the ticket pass the impound, and then the issue aperture. The drive cylinder then reverses, first offering the ticket through the issue aperture and then, if the ticket is not manually removed from the aperture, the drive cylinder is rotated to feed the ticket into an impound enclosure through the impound aperture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,799 to D. Hartmann there is disclosed an automatic ticket dispensing machine and a method for operating it to automatically adjust itself to the size of tickets being dispensed. A strip of tickets is fed forward with an advancing mechanism past an optical sensor which detects the perforations between tickets. The optical sensor is coupled to a controller which controls the advancing mechanism. The controller determines the length of the ticket by monitoring the distance the tickets are advanced between detections of perforations. In response to a request for a ticket, the controller advances the ticket strip by a distance corresponding to the predetermined ticket length of output.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,337 to Burr et al there is disclosed a system and method for distributing lottery tickets which includes a large number of remote, ticket-dispensing units which are connected intermittently, e.g., once each day or week to a central computer. The units record the number of tickets sold and transmit the sales data to the central computer, which in turn performs all the necessary accounting functions. Sales reports and invoice data may be sent by the central computer to each unit for printing, which avoids the need to mail the reports/invoices. The tickets are stored in fan-fold form and are burst, rather than cut, apart for dispensing. The tickets are dispensed at one end of the unit which faces the customer. A control panel for the vendor is located at the opposite end. Tickets of different length may be dispensed with an imprint of the vendor's name.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,106 to P. M. Charlson et al there is disclosed a cartridge for merchandise tickets or the like having a slot in its bottom at a ticket entrance end of the cartridge into which the tickets may be fed individually and having a slot in an opposite ticket discharge end and adjacent the bottom through which individual tickets may be fed out of the cartridge. The cartridge may be placed into a hopper having a feed roll movable upwardly so as to frictionally engage the lower most ticket in the cartridge for feeding the ticket out of the cartridge; and the cartridge may be placed into a stacker having feed rolls for moving a ticket through the slot in the bottom of the cartridge, with a feed roll being frictionally engageable with the ticket for moving it completely into the cartridge. A single switch is closed by the cartridge in the stacker so as to condition an associated machine for operation, and this switch is also actuated by a block on the top of a stack of tickets in the cartridge so as to open the switch when the cartridge is full for disabling the machine.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,984 to S. W. Williamson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,609 to P. Berg; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,237 to R. G. Yang.